


Oikawa is Love, Oikawa is Life

by comicxsands



Category: Haikyuu!!, Shrek (Movies)
Genre: Other, Very Bad Writing, crackfic, i was considering this to the pov of kag but why do i even care anymore, im not even good at writing but i just wanted to post this shit, oh why do i bother, shitpost, u kno - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-19
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-18 13:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9387230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicxsands/pseuds/comicxsands
Summary: i made an ao3 just to put this shit here





	

**Author's Note:**

> i made this at 3 am when i was really early in the haikyuu fandom ok

>I was only 13 years old  
>I loved Oikawa so much, I had all the figurines and doujins  
>I pray to Oikawa every night before bed, thanking him for the life I’ve been given  
>”Oikawa is love" I say; “Oikawa is life”  
>My dad hears me and calls me a fucko  
>I know he was just jealous of my devotion for Oikawa  
>I called him a dong  
>He slaps me and sends me to go to sleep  
>I’m crying now, and my face hurts  
>I lay in bed and it’s really cold  
>Suddenly, a warmth is moving towards me  
>It’s Oikawa  
>I am so happy  
>He whispers into my ear “iwa-chan~.” (note: i tried to not make it iwa bUT)  
>He grabs me with his powerful setter hands and puts me down onto my hands and knees  
>I’m ready  
>I spread my palms for Oikawa  
>He tosses to my hand  
>It hurts so much but I do it for Oikawa  
>I can feel my life tearing as my eyes start to water  
>I push against his force  
>I want to please Oikawa  
>He sets a mighty set as he sets to me with his tosses  
>My dad walks in  
>Oikawa looks him straight in the eyes and says “Don’t mind, don’t mind.”  
>Oikawa leaves through my window  
>Oikawa is love. Oikawa is life.  
what the fuck am i doing at 3 am

**Author's Note:**

> i wanna d i e


End file.
